


I'll be a fool for you

by kimberlys_hart



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Costumes, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlys_hart/pseuds/kimberlys_hart
Summary: There wasn’t a single Halloween in her 29 years of Lucy's life where she didn’t dress up. Quarantine wasn’t gonna stop her and neither was her party-pooper boyfriend, Tim Bradford.ORTim and Lucy try to come up with the best couples costume for their first Halloween together.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	I'll be a fool for you

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really connected to Every Kind of Way so you don't have to read that first (but I would love it if you did!)

Lucy _loved_ Halloween. 

Of course she did. She loved everything about it: scary movies, decorations, and _especially_ the costumes. There wasn’t a single Halloween in her 29 years of her life where she didn’t dress up. Quarantine wasn’t gonna stop her and neither was her party-pooper boyfriend, Tim Bradford. Parties might be cancelled but the celebrations weren’t. Tim wasn’t gonna believe for a second that she would let October pass without trying to get him to participate in her Halloween fun.

“We should do a couples costume.” She said to him as they laid in bed together on an early October morning.

Tim scoffed, rolling his eyes internally. Tim had a different stance. Halloween attracts dumb people doing dumb things that eventually leads to crime. There was nothing fun about that. That’s what he’d been telling her.

“Oh c’mon, just humor me this once.” She whispered into his shoulder, getting an involuntary laugh out of him. Ever since she found where he got ticklish, she always used it as a secret weapon against him. 

Tim’s lips curved into a smile, moving his head to face her so her breath was no longer around his neck. She smiled so bright. Lucy was so optimistic about everything. Even having to work on Halloween didn’t ruin her excitement. So of course, Tim caved. He couldn’t say no to her. Lucy had him wrapped around her finger.

“Fine,” he said. “Since we have to stay in anyway and no one’s gonna see us… Why not? What should we go as?”

“Hmmm…” She thought for a second before her face lit up. “Maybe we can be Troy and Gabriella!”

“Who?” 

She made a face, almost disgusted by his lack of early 2000s pop culture knowledge. “Remind me to show you _High School Musical_ , you uncultured swine.”

“I’ll agree to watch _High School Musical_ when you agree to watch _Top Gun_.”

“Nobody wants to watch your old man movies, Tim.” 

Luckily for him, she was ticklish too. That meant payback time. It didn’t take more than a few fingers poking at her waist to get to start giggling uncontrollably. He would never get over her bubbly, serotonin-inducing laugh. She pushed him away after the fit of laughter caused her stomach to cramp. He put his arm around her shoulder, allowing her to snuggle closer to him.

“What about Team Rocket?” She suggested. This only got her another confused look from her partner. “From _Pokemon_.”

“I mean, I don’t know who that is either but I’ll agree to dress up however you want as long as it makes you happy.”

Lucy smirked at him. “Really?”

“Oh get your mind outta the gutter.” He groaned. 

“Okay but I wanna go as something we can both agree on. I want us to have fun with it.”

“Lucy, I don’t think we’re gonna like any of each other’s costume ideas.”

She sat up in the bed. “Then how about we both buy a pair of costumes and surprise each other on the day? That way it can be fun for both of us.”

That idea seemed to sit well with him. He gave her a look. That sexy, enticing, Tim Bradford look she came to know so well since they started dating.

“Oh no,” she shook her head. “You’re not gonna put me in that gold bikini from Star Wars, are you?”

“Well not anymore.” He grumbled.

* * *

October 31st rolled around faster than they expected. Work had been crazy. With everything going on in the world, it made their lives even more chaotic. But Halloween was the one night they could relax. Since it was just going to be the two of them in isolation (no one knew Lucy was secretly coming home with Tim), it made for a perfect first holiday. They could celebrate together without being pressured into telling everyone about their relationship. That was the only positive thing to come out of quarantine. 

Their costumes had arrived and had been sitting in the living room unopened for a whole week. Lucy had been so tempted to rip them open to see what he got her. It was eating her up inside. So on the morning of Halloween, Tim came into the room to find Lucy standing there with her hands on her hips.

“Ready?” She asked. 

“I’m nervous.” He admitted.

“You’re nervous? I have a feeling you did the bare minimum, Mr. ‘Halloween is overrated.’”

“And I have a feeling I’m not gonna understand your little pop culture references.” He quipped. “Wait, you’re not gonna put me in an old man costume, are you?”

“That’s a low blow even for me.” She laughed. “I think you’re really gonna like what I got us.”

They exchanged packages and went their separate ways to get dressed. First up was Tim’s choice. Lucy went into the bedroom alone and tore open the bag. She pulled out some white fabric. _Oh,_ she thought. But it wasn’t the sexy nurse uniform she thought it was gonna be. It wasn’t anything she expected from him. In fact, her heart kind of melted when she saw the white feathered wings.

“Luce, you ready?” He called out from the living room.

She put on the costume, took a deep breath, and stepped out to meet him outside. When she saw him, her jaw almost dropped. With her angel costume, she thought he would be some sort of devil. A play on their dynamic as T.O. and Rookie. Instead, Tim stood in the middle of the room in head to toe armour. Even if it was a cheap knight’s costume from Party City, he still looked noble and glowingly handsome. He was smiling sheepishly at her. Standing tall, he looked so distinguished. His eyes sparkled. She could see the love in his eyes. It made her blush.

“I have to admit, not what I expected.” She said, spinning around once to give him a better look. Her swings fluttered and her skirt twirled around her.

“That one time you were quoting Shakespeare during a call… I thought we could be Romeo and Juliet.” He explained.

“From the Baz Lurhmann movie.” She smiled at him. “I give you bonus points for the 90’s spin.”

He looked at her up and down. The white dress was synched at the waist then flowed down to her knees. The way her hair fell perfectly over one shoulder, with the wings peeking out from behind her. He loved the way it looked on her. She was so beautiful. Totally encapsulating the angel persona. Her ethereal beauty enough to make the heavens cry. Perfect. She was his Queen and he was her King.

“Do you like it?” He asked.

She beamed at him. She really didn’t expect him to take the romantic approach. She didn’t think he would put much thought into this. It kinda made her love him even more. Lucy walked up to him, got on her toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“I _love_ it.” She said in a soft whisper. 

Their lips joined in a sweet kiss. Not even Romeo and Juliet had anything on them.

He pulled back just as Lucy was getting into it. She couldn’t help but swoon over him and in doing so, she almost forgot this wasn’t their only costume to try on. He just looked so handsome in this outfit. Like a true prince.

“Okay, your turn.” He reminded her.

She pursed her lips together. “Umm… I think you win. I want us to stay like this.”

“But this was your idea. And now I really wanna see what you chose.”

“Fine…” She pulled away from him, their fingertips touching briefly as they parted.

She went back into the bedroom and put on the costume she chose. And after a minute, she called out to him, “Ugh, Tim? You ready.”

“Oh yeah.” He responded eagerly.

She came out of the room and met him in the hallway. He had a stupid smile on his face, looking at her with disbelief. 

“You know what? Not what I expected either.” He said.

She could already tell he was suppressing a laugh. How could he not? They stood there together in full onesies. _Monsters Inc._ onesies. Tim as a fluffy blue Sully and Lucy basically swimming in her Mike Wazowski costume. They gave each other a once over. Both of them burst into laughter.

“Now I feel dumb.” She frowned. “You had this really sweet, romantic idea while I used Halloween as an excuse to get us matching pyjamas.”

He turned around for her like she did. She caught a glimpse of the tail. Oh boy, the tail. This was a side of him she never thought she’d see.

“I absolutely _love_ this. I think we should wear these tonight.” He said.

“Nooo!” Lucy whined cutely. “I wanna be Romeo and Juliet. That’s _so_ much better!”

“But you look adorable!”

The way she pouted underneath that huge green hood was both so precious and so funny at the same time. 

She stepped towards him and took his hands in her’s. She had so much love in her eyes. And she melted in the way he looked back at her. 

“Be my knight in shining armour, Tim.”

“Fine.” He gave her a smile. “As long as you’re my princess.”

He held her face in his hands and brought her closer. Their faces so close that they easily got lost in each others’ eyes. Finally, he pressed his lips into hers and kissed her slow. This was the kind of love she wished she could flaunt on Instagram for the world to see. Where she could walk into a costume party with him hand in hand. Even if they were in oversized fuzzy onesies. She was so happy. He made her that happy. But in this moment, nothing else mattered. They had each other to share small moments like this. And that was more than enough.

She sighed as their lips parted. “I can’t believe you won Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! What are some other couples costumes you'd love to see on Chenford?
> 
> Read EVERY KIND OF WAY https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473285/chapters/56602168


End file.
